Shattered Moon
by JRMM-Martin
Summary: A tragedy shakes Vale and by extension, the world of Remnant itself. Setting into motion the pieces on the board and altering the fates of those involved. The Arc children want answers... but will need help if they're going to get them. (RWBY AU)
1. Prologue & RWJA

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and was created by Monty Oum. Written by Monty Oum, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross. Please Support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ozpin sighed.

Today was the first day of term. Students would be arriving in less than twelve hours to attend beacon academy. Yet as Beacon's headmaster and director he could not yet retire for the evening. Ozpin turned and regarded the large grandfather clock in his office.

 _Three forty-three… why must I suffer?_

He then let his eyes set on the two offending piles of paperwork that were keeping him in up so late. The one on the left the completed stack and on the right the incomplete one, which was almost three times as high.

 _I've been at this for almost four hours._ He sighed once more. _I'd even sit through one of Peter's wild stories of his youth than be here right now._ He reached to grab and take a sip of coffee from the Beacon Academy mug that sat off to the side. Only to realize the horrible truth as he raised it to his lips.

 _It's out…_ he sighed for the third time.

He set the mug down and considered his two options. He could forgo the paperwork for sleep and attempt to finish in the morning, before the students arrived later in the afternoon. But, at the pace he is going it does not look like he will be finished before the opening ceremony, if he chooses to put it off till morning.

 _Glynda would kill me…_ So that left only one option, better get more coffee…

He slowly got up and cracked his back. _At least I can take comfort in the fact that ironwood probably is in the same predicament right now…_

At that moment his scroll began to beep. _A call this early..._ He opened the scroll to see that it was Glynda.

 _Probably calling to check in on me…_ _she is probably done with the preparations for tomorrow._ He hit the receiver button. "Yes Glynda I am still doing paperwork I just need some more-"

 **"Ozpin, something has happened…"** he froze the dread in her voice already setting off the alarm bells in his head.

"What is it?"

 **"The Arc estate was attacked."**

 _No… Abner, Lunamaria, the children…_ he steeled himself "Miss. Goodwitch get us a ship, I want to be ready to leave in five minutes."

 **"Already woke the pilot sir, he'll be flying out from hanger six with a bullhead."**

"Meet me there, I'm on my way."

She nodded to him as he closed his scroll. He started walking towards the door of his office grabbing his cane that was resting by the coat rack. Ozpin then opened up the door, almost flinging it off its hinges and raced down the hall towards the stairs.

* * *

Nothing was left of the west side of the house except for pieces of the foundation. The Vale firefighters were working to contain and eradicate the blaze. Ozpin could smell the smoke and ash as the bullhead proceeded to land on the eastern side of the house which remained relatively undamaged. As he stepped off from the bullhead he noticed some of the local villagers had gathered.

Ozpin's eyes searched the crowd of people looking for anyone that might know what was going on. His eyes stopped when he saw a man in uniform trying to keep the crowd controlled. Ozpin strode up to him with Glynda right behind. "You in the uniform, who is in charge here." The young officer looked startled as he realized who had addressed him.

"Ozpin sir what are you doing here?" The young hunter asked.

Glynda stepped forward. "Tell us who is in charge of the current situation. We need to speak with someone immediately." Her voice was decisive leaving no room for any question. The hunter righted himself under her cold gaze.

"Chief Roberts is in charge, he's over there in the medical tent miss." He replied crisply and clearly, attempting not to make Glynda angrier than she was probably now.

Only ever seen her this way a few times… considering the situation though… Ozpin glanced to the makeshift tent that was set up a little ways from the crowd. "Thank you officer we are in a hurry." As he spoke Glynda had already started walking towards the tent. He turned and followed her towards their mutual objective.

* * *

As they walked into the tent the chief was talking with a doctor. He turned and noticed Ozpin and Glynda standing near the tent flap opening. He waved the doctor away.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here? This area is not for civilians." he said. The chief was a heavyset man dressed in an ash stained uniform and looked to have been awake for a considerable amount of time.

Ozpin straitened himself and looked the chief directly in the eyes

"I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy and a hunter. I need to speak with you about the situation. You are Chief Roberts are you not?"

The Chief immediately saluted to him "Yes sir I uh did not realize who you were," he sputtered "what can I do for you?"

Ozpin fixed his glasses "well start with a simple question what happened here?" he asked.

Chief Roberts composed himself

"At around twelve thirty AM there was a large explosion in the west wing of the Arc villa and some of the local villagers contacted the fire department and the local authorities." He relaxed a little more. "We dispatched immediately and arrived at around one o'clock prepared to put out the blaze." He then grew quiet his eyes seemed to turn darker. "We have concluded that the fire was not accidental."

Glynda interrupted him "What do you mean not accidental someone caused this?" she looked furious now.

He nodded his head. "Yes we have confirmed that the white fang organization was responsible for the explosion and the resulting fire."

Glynda swore next to him. _No that doesn't make sense why would the White Fang attack the Arc family? They are one of the only well-known human families that treated the Faunus as equals. Why would they do this?_ "You are absolutely sure it was them?" Ozpin asked.

The chief nodded his head. "Multiple bodies were found on the property wearing white fang uniforms. All of those found were of Faunus heritage." He continued. "None of the attackers were captured alive either. Everyone found so far has been confirmed dead upon being recovered. Most of the bodies were also only found in a less than perfect state."

 _No witnesses, no information._ "Wait, what do you mean a 'less than perfect state'?" Ozpin asked.

"Several Grimm also were lured into the area. They were probably attracted by the negative emotions. Thankfully we were able to fight them off with the help of the locals and for some reason they did not go into the house thankfully. They did however mutilate most of the bodies" The chief clarified.

Ozpin had to ready himself for his next question. "What about the Arc family, Abner and Lunamaria Arc?" He asked.

The chief took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead of some of the ash still present. Taking his time he fumbled while trying to fold the handkerchief back up.

"Abner Arc and Lunamaria Arc are dead." He finally stated.

Ozpin's grip on his cane loosened slipping through his fingers and making a soft thump as it hit the ground.

 _No…_

He inhaled trying to calm himself he looked to his right to see Glynda in a state of shock her mouth agape and eyes wide. She looked heartbroken. He centered his focus back on to the chief.

"And the children? They have eight Children. Are they okay or…"

 _Please Oum…_

"The four elder Arc children are unharmed. They are in vale, spending the night at an inn due to school starting today. The four younger Arc children are currently resting on the other side of the tent, all four are...safe." his voice pitied out.

"What's wrong? If their all okay…" The chief interrupted Ozpin.

"I said they were safe Headmaster, I did not say they were okay. Jaune Arc is currently unconscious and has yet to wake up, but his condition is stable. His twin sister is trying to comfort her younger two siblings." He stated.

 _The children are safe Abner… Lunamaria… your children are safe…_

"Can we see them?" Ozpin asked. He needed to see, to confirm what he was hearing.

Chief Roberts nodded "Yes they are through here." He stepped aside taking hold of the tarp that divided the tent waving a hand in front of entrance as a sign of admittance. Ozpin walked forward looking much more collected than he was feeling currently. He heard Glynda's softer footfalls behind him and, was that crying?

It was coming from behind the tarp. With one last somber look to the chief Ozpin ducked under the opening.

He entered into the secondary enclosure of the tent taking in his surroundings. The room, if it could even be called that, had three collapsible beds, while in the far right corner a makeshift drape hid whatever was there from view. On the right, situated on the farthest bed, were three little girls, the older one trying her best to comfort the two younger ones.

 _Rouge... Amber... Joan..._

Rouge had scarlet red hair that was cut short and was wearing a red nightgown covered in soot stains, bawling her eyes out into her older sister's lap. While the second girl, with twin orange pigtails wearing an orange tank top and sweatpants clung to the arm of her older sister who sat in the middle dressed in a light yellow nightgown. Her eyes shifted towards Ozpin and he froze.

Her eyes were filled with despair, anger, fear and ultimately confusion.

 _The eyes never lie. They betray everything._ Ozpin thought.

This women was trying to provide comfort. Trying to be the rock her sisters needed but she was close to breaking down. Oh Joan, even now she is the one trying to shoulder all the responsibility… he closed the distance between them.

* * *

"Mr. Ozpin?" Joan croaked. The entire world seemed to be collapsing around her as Amber and Rouge clung to her as if she were their lifeline.

"Yes Joan it's me." He replied looking at her with concern. "Are you all unhurt?" he asked, observing her and her sisters quickly with his gaze, looking for any physical injury.

"Yes we are all fine." She whispered.

He then turned to Glynda. "Take Rouge and Amber, Glynda; I wish to speak with Joan." The huntress nodded and moved to collect Rouge and Amber. She looked directly into Joan's eyes.

Joan saw the silent promise from Miss Goodwitch _I will protect them I promise, let me help…_ and the older woman betrayed no lack of assurance that she would. So Joan slipped her arm away from Amber and pushed her lightly toward Miss Goodwitch. Amber grabbed her skirt and clung to her as if she were drowning and need to stay afloat. While Miss Goodwitch carefully moved towards Rouge putting her hand on the back of her head. "Rouge honey it's me."

The small frail girl looked up to see the woman that had spoken her name. "Auntie Glynda?" she croaked out. Her eyes were bloodshot-red, from the excessive amount of crying, tear streaks and mucus ran down the face of this innocent eleven year old girl. It broke Joan's heart.

"Yes it's me. Come, why don't we wipe that pretty face of yours clean alright."

It looked like she tried to smile but the occasion just would not allow her to. She held out an arm to help encourage Rouge to make the journey from Joan's lap to herself. After a few seconds Rouge relented her grasp on Joan's yellow nightgown and moved to Glynda as she shepherded them across to the third bed located at the opposite corner of the tent.

"Joan," Ozpin began. "I need to know what happened."

She sat there, trying to stave off the darkness, trying to listen to Ozpin as he asked her question after question.

"No."

She answered in an almost whisper.

Every time.

Every Question.

The same answer.

She saw nothing, heard nothing until the explosion. Then she woke from her slumber only to realize her brother was missing from his bed and in the room next door Rouge was as well. She grabbed Amber and left. Not staying, wondering the whole time if her twin Brother and youngest sister were okay. Until the firemen pulled an unconscious Jaune and a wailing Rouge from the wreckage that was once their home. As the time ticked by every hour, every minute, every second, was just additional confirmation for what she already knew but didn't want to believe.

 _Father and mother are dead._

Her father, the strongest man she knew. One of Vale's most famous hunters was dead. And her mother the kindest and most beautiful women she knew was also.

 _It couldn't be real, this can't be happening_. She continued to drown in the pool of emotions as the darkness continued to close in on her. _Why…? Why? WHY? WHY?!_

"Can you remember if-"

"Mr. Ozpin…" she whispered interrupting him from his next question. "Please..." she stilled herself.

Inhale…Exhale she looked him in the eyes.

"Why?"

It was one word but it held so much emotion.

Mr. Ozpin merely shook his head. "I don't know Joan." He said simply

The damn finally broke. Joan stood and Mr. Ozpin rose with her only for Joan to collapse into his chest wailing. He wrapped her into a strong hug trying to comfort the broken girl who had lost so much.

"Glynda, we are leaving gather the children we will take them back to Beacon."

* * *

"This is a tragedy!"

"A truly great loss to the nation."

"These animals will pay for what they have done!"

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug. After returning to Beacon the Council of Vale convened into emergency session. The council was in shock with Ozpin's report. Ozpin looked out the window of his office. _It's raining…how appropriate._ A day of Mourning had been declared a few hours earlier by the high council when the news was finally released to the public.

In a single night one of the greatest hunters and his wife, had perished in a fire, caused by a terrorist attack by the White Fang terrorist group.

"High councilmen I hate to interject but we must now decide on a course of action to take. I believe there is more to this tragedy than a simple terrorist attack." He rose from his chair, his hands planted on his desk to support his weight. "It is highly likely that this will not be the last attempt on the lives of the Arc family either. With eight children, now orphaned and having no other relatives we have to take their protection into account."

The headmaster pulled open the top drawer of his desk. After rummaging around for a few seconds he found what he was looking for.

A small, black box with a simple six combination lock. Ozpin entered the correct code into the lock. One, two, two, one, one, two… the lock clicked signaling to everyone the box was now open. Reaching inside Ozpin revealed to the council a small microchip.

"This is the last will and testament of Abner Arc."

The council's mood shifted and Ozpin could hear furtive whispers as the information was digest amongst the council members. Ozpin inserted the chip into his scroll and opened a video file.

"I will patch this video through to all of your scrolls." Ozpin said

After a few moments of silence a video screen popped up onto the display. Sitting in a chair in what must only be his personnel office was Abner Arc. He was wearing his normal civilian attire composed of his signature black leather jacket that had the Arc family crest sewn into the pocket on the front and back along with a pair of blue jeans. His white hair was tied back into a short bundle with his bangs framing the side of his face and was slightly in the way of his clear silver eyes.

 **"Hello Ozpin, I guess it happened huh."**

Ozpin felt a small prick as he stared into the face of one of his greatest comrades.

 **"Well I am sure it is safe to assume the council is listening to this as well right?"** he had a small grin on his face now. **"I guess ill just cut to the chase right, not like I'm going to live forever."** The man snorted.

Ozpin chuckled lightly. _Even in death your puns still suck Abner._

Abner sat up straighter in his chair. **"Well then, let it be known that all of the familial assets of the Arc Household, including Business holdings in the Schnee Dust Company will be divided between my children at the time that my eldest daughter Violet becomes engaged. If she chooses to not get married then this requirement will be passed along to my next daughter and so on… My Weapon, Crocea Mors will be passed on to Jaune when he comes of age and my wife has decided to pass along her staff Focal-lueur to Joan when she does as well."** His gaze shifted for a moment **"My Estate, I bequeath to the staff to upkeep and maintain with money from my personnel accounts until Jaune is of age. Thereby the property will be formally signed over to Jaune as master of the estate."**

Abner continued to list off specific family properties and heirlooms along with instructions on what to do with said property. Eventually the topic turned to his children.

 **"In the event of my death it is most important that my children be kept safe."**

Abner seemed to share a knowing look with Ozpin, as if he was right there with him.

 **"I cannot stress enough that if the events that lead to my death seemed suspicious it was probably not accidental. I beg the council to please honor these wishes and to take heed to what I am about to tell you. Ozpin and I agree that something is coming, something we are not prepared for. A darkness that will have to be stopped. My children must be ready for it."**

Abner closed his eyes and sighed.

 **"Well that is everything I needed to sort out."** his gaze shifted back to Ozpin once more. **"I leave them in your care…"** The transmission cut out.

"Headmaster Ozpin."

Ozpin tapped the small exit button on the hollo-window showing the councils shadowed faces once more.

"Yes council members?"

"What should we do to keep the children safe? They are almost equivalent to a royal family if Vale had one. Their family is said to be one of the founders of Vale itself and single handedly responsible for negotiating the peace agreement after our war with the Faunus. They are too high profile to be sent anywhere outside of Vale. Especially with the increased violent activities of the White Fang."

"Then we let them stay at Beacon." Ozpin replied

The council members were taken aback.

"Beacon? The academy?"

"Yes." Ozpin fiddled with the end of his cane. "Beacon is by far the safest place in all of Vale for the children to be kept."

"Why do you believe this Ozpin?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose. "Beacon has some of the best hunters and huntresses on staff not including the many students who are at least trained in basic combat."

He started pacing around his desk towards the front of the hollo-screen. "It is also impossible for anyone to trace the aura signatures of individuals who are within Beacon's grounds, insuring that no one will be able to locate the children. Living quarters for all eight children for the duration of their stay will also be no problem and four of the eldest already attend Beacon as students."

There were a few hushed words exchanged as the council silently debated the suggestion.

 _This is probably the best course of action. There is definitely more going on here than a simple terrorist attack. Abner was one of the best, Lunamaria as well was a trained hunter. Someone strong attacked them. But who?_ Ozpin waited as the council made their decision.

The whispers among the members started to become less and less until the center council member stood.

"We shall put it to a vote all those in favor."

The other council members individually raised their hands until the vote was unanimous.

"Very well, until the time of completion of their hunter training the Arc family be housed within the walls of Beacon academy."

After the hollo-screen disappeared from view Ozpin shifted his gaze to the only other occupant of the room who was dressed in a black cloak.

"Did you find out anything?"

The figures left arm moved forward as he tossed a small object toward Ozpin.

He snatched the small object out of the air holding it delicately between his thumb and index finger.

A black queen chess piece.

"The Queen has moved Ozpin." The figure spoke in an ominous tone. "She is attempting to gather her pieces."

"It is as I have feared. She intends to take the Arc children."

"Yes, it seems that this is her current goal." The figure responded.

"I will be assigning you a new mission." Ozpin spoke.

"What do you require of me sir?" He took out a flask from his coat pocket and started to drink from it as Ozpin explained his new assignment.

"The matter concerns the youngest Arc siblings. Technically Jaune and Joan Arc were to start attending Signal academy today however that is no longer possible. Rouge and Amber Arc also will be unable to attend in the coming future." Ozpin walked back to his chair and sat down, putting his right leg over his left. "They will attend Beacon academy the same as their older siblings' and will require formal training if they are to be on par with the other students."

The cloaked figure nodded. "You want me to take over their training?" he asked.

"Yes. You will be their primary educator for their training, especially during the school year. While myself and the rest of the staff are concerned with our regular teaching regiment. This mission will however not affect your current teaching job at Signal but merely be an additional commitment. Is this understood?"

The cloaked figure nodded once more.

"The children will have to be ready for what is coming I am putting my absolute faith in you Qrow."

Qrow smirked under his hood. "You can count on me Ozpin, however I will be handling their training my way."

* * *

A thirteen year old Yang Xiao Long pouted

"This isn't fair." She groaned as she stared down the hollo-screen of her scroll.

 **Day of Mourning, Classes Cancelled**

Today was supposed to be her first day at Signal and for some reason classes were cancelled.

 _I spent forever trying to get my hair right and picking out the best outfit only to find out it was all for naught._ She sighed and then closed her scroll. Dads not here either. Had to go out in the middle of the night because of some mission.

Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, left in the early morning after receiving a call. He looked to be in distress but left in too much of a hurry for Yang to question him about it. I can just ask him when he gets home.

Yang heard the soft pitter patter of feet coming from the kitchen. _Looks like Ruby is awake. Better go help her get breakfast._

Yang walked into the kitchen to see her younger sister ruby trying to reach the box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Unfortunately Ruby was not nearly tall enough to reach the box.

Yang strolled over to the cabinet and plucked the cereal box from its resting place. "Good morning red."

Ruby was startled. "Yang I thought you had school today? What are you doing here?"

Ruby scrunched her face in thought. "Wait you're not skipping school are you? If dad finds out you're going to be in big trouble." Her sister cried threateningly.

Yang smirked. "Calm down little red, classes are canceled today for some reason. So we get to spend the whole day together."

Ruby's face went from accusatory to one of surprise. "Really! We get one more day of vacation!?" she exclaimed.

Yang nodded with her trademark smirk.

Ruby got excited. "Can we go to the park, please yang?!"

Yang checked out the window and noticed it was raining.

"Or maybe a movie?" she amended

"Sure but after we eat breakfast Ruby." She said.

"Alright. Come on yang." She took the cereal from her sister and raced to the refrigerator to get the milk. When all was said and done she had a bowl of cereal, two glasses of milk and a chocolate chip cookie left over from the night before.

"That's a lot of milk Red." Yang remarked.

"Yeah but I want to be as tall as you yang, so I need to drink as much milk as I can." She started scarfing down her cereal, drinking milk in-between bites.

Yang giggled "Ruby, you'll get your growth spurt eventually squirt." She patted her sister's back causing her to start coughing on her milk.

"Yang don't do that, you could have killed me!"

Yang howled with laughter as ruby tried to compose herself after her coughing fit.

* * *

RWJA: Trailers (Fire, Shadow, Light, Copper) **Just for fun!**

* * *

AN: Some accompanying music for each section. All from YouTube. Just add the link to the end of YouTube generic address after the slash.

Fire – (watch?v=Q2W2TeUUYps)

Shadow – (watch?v=hfJ9QLlYIXU)

Light – (watch?v=tk_gx9LNLlw)

Copper – (watch?v=zL3g0rSN5Qo)

* * *

Fire

* * *

Fire was everywhere.

Surrounding her.

Consuming her.

She wants to get away.

Only for her to realize it is part of her.

She cannot escape.

The snarls of the beowolves become audible, as she sees through the flames. Their gnashing fangs can be seen as they surround, what they believe to be, easy prey. Soulless eyes look upon a little girl that is frightened…

But she refuses to be any more….

She pulls out two red scimitars. Flames engulf both blades as she readies herself for battle.

The beowolves waste no time and lunge.

She sweeps right, cleaving the first in half. Before it even dissipates, she has already twisted her blade and plunged it into the head of the next. Pulling back she waits for the next attack.

She does not have to wait long.

She back-flips out of the way, barely dodging a deadly swipe that ruffles the baggy red pants she is wearing instead. Landing on her feet she delivers a deadly strike directly to the beowolf's throat, instantly killing it.

The others meet the same fate, one by one until the last creature falls to her blades.

She smirks only to hear the snarling once again.

Turning around, she comes face to face with a Beowulf that stands four times higher than her. The fire that engulfs her blades recedes and her swords shift and morph until they are twin single barrel, lever action shotguns.

They stare down each other. Both hunter, yet also prey.

The beowolf moves, as her fingers squeeze both triggers simultaneously. Explosions of fire engulf the beast as the two dust slugs punch through its chest.

The beast's body disintegrates, leaving nothing behind.

Nothing besides Rouge, a girl, who is no longer frightened.

* * *

Shadow

* * *

The tavern door slammed open. Every able bodied patron in the establishment turned their heads to regard the newcomer.

The bespectacled teen stood about five eleven, wearing a tan leather vest with no undershirt and baggy tan pants made of the same material. He had twin sea serpent tattoos adorning his arms. Two boarding axes rested on one side of his hips and a large cutlass sheathed on his right. His hair was covered by a red bandanna, however a little bit of his blond hair could be seen out the sides of the crown of his head.

The teen swaggered up to the bar ignoring the glares around him.

"Ahoy Doc. How's my favorite sea slug."

The beefy bartender named dock gave a raucous laugh.

"Winster ma boy how arh ye. Keeping out of trouble you bilge-sucking street rat?" he took one of the mugs from below the counter and placed it under the faucet of the Barrel to his left. He filled the mug full with rum and then deposited it in front of the teen.

"Er-eh ye go lad, on the house."

The teen took a gulp from the mug and slammed it back down onto the wooden counter.

"You always have the best rum eh you old seas sponge." He quipped

"Ye darn right lad, but I can tell ye are not just here for the rum. What can I do for ye?"

Winster placed a metal coin on the counter top and slid it towards the old tavern keep. "I need some information on shipments."

Doc took the small coin and looked at the insignia. Three vertical lines ran through the side of the head on the golden lien piece.

Doc's face went cold. "Kid, these fellows ain't to be trifled with." He pocketed the gold piece.

"Doc please I've been coming to you for years and you've never led me astray. You're the only one I trust the most in this world."

Doc eyed him critically.

"Whaz her name lad?" He asked bluntly.

"Eh?!" Winster responded.

"Man only does sum thin stupid for two reasons." He picked up the empty mug and started to dry it. "Cause he's a man or therz a lady involved, so which is it?"

"Doc I just need some info on possible cargo these guys are hauling, it's for a job." Doc could see a faint blush had decorated the boy's face.

He sighed "Alright lad but listen carefully."

Winster leaned a little closer to doc so he could hear.

"The White Fang have been-"

"Hey you!"

Winster turned his head to see two guys dressed in White Fang member outfits. He cursed his luck.

"Are you asking questions you shouldn't be land lubber?" The left thug grabbed him by the collar of his vest and hauled him a few inches off the floor. "People like ye tend to disappear around these parts ye know. So why don't ye run along. Or maybe well hang ye from the yard arm."

Winster smirked. "Doc excuse me I have to take out the trash."

In the blink of an eye Winster had grabbed the two boarding axes from his hip and used his momentum to cuff the guy's hands with the picks and threw him across the bar, crashing against a table that gave out from the impact. He then grabbed a bottle from the surprised patron next to him and cracked the second thug over the head. The guy was so dazed he pushed him into a large sailor about a full two heads higher than him.

Winster then busted the stool he was sitting on over the bar and cupped his hands to his mouth letting out a simple two words.

"BAR FIGHT!"

The tavern exploded into chaos as sailors, hunters and bottom feeders started fighting each other.

Winster dived towards the door dodging flying bottles and chairs as he attempted to get free of the establishment. Breaking down the door, he made it out just in time before a whole host of sailors passed him to join the disorderly brawl. He ran down a side alleyway to escape anyone that might be following him. Once he had reached a point he tell he had not been followed Winster let out a sigh.

"Well that was a total scuttle." He reached into his pocket and revealed a similar looking gold lien with three marks running across the coin's visage.

"But nothing lost nothing gained right?"

* * *

Light

* * *

The white sports car flew through the streets of downtown Vale. The driver shifted gears before drifting into a left turn. The tires screeched to a halt, to reveal white rims with a golden arcing moon, as the skilled hand placed the vehicle in park.

Cutting the engine the mysterious driver stepped out of his vehicle.

Standing at six foot two, the young man was dressed in a white trench coat that stretched all the way to his ankles. The coat was fastened by a black belt with a silver pin. On his feet he was wearing black leather combat boots. Strapped to his waist was a sheathed sword and a small dagger. Covering his eyes were white banded visor-glasses with a yellow tinted lens shielding his eyes from view. The blond teen waltzed up to the doors of the shady club. Beside the door, two thugs were standing guard. As he walked past them he caught the beginning of their discussion.

"Why are we here?" the thug with the red tie asked.

"I guess that's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it?" the blue tied one replied.

"No, no, no I meant why we are out here and not in the club?" He interrupted.

The blond patron brushed past the automatic doors entering the establishment. He inhaled the sin that was the city nightlife. Techno music pounded and the flashing lights flared. They would probably have blinded him were he not wearing his visor. He looked to his left to see a man dressed in a bowler hat and white coat, similar to his own, speaking to a large man in a tuxedo vest with a large club in his left hand, sporting a beard and mustache.

 _Target sighted…_

The man in the bowler hat turned to leave and the larger man walked towards the bar.

 _Now or never…_

The mysterious man walked towards the bar passing two similar looking young woman. One dressed in all white and the other all red. The two noticed his presence and watched with yearning eyes as he slowly moved towards the opposite side of the bar.

He signaled to the bar keep. "An Old Fashioned please, no ice."

The bartender nodded and went to get his drink.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club boy?"

The blond teen turned to see the large man that addressed him and was currently glaring him down.

He smirked. "Aren't you a little too old to have a name like 'Junior'?" he enquired

The large man was taken aback. "So, you know who I am…you got a name son?" he arched an eyebrow at the mysterious teen.

"Everyone has a name, but let's just say I'm an interested third party." He replied.

Junior rolled his eyes. "Listen kid I'm going to have to ask you to leave-" he made an attempt to grab the teen's shoulder only to find his arm in a vice like grip. The boy had then pinned his arm to the bar and bent his shoulder into a compromising position.

"Friend of mine say's you know everything around here." He used his free hand to take out his scroll from his pocket. Turning it on, he revealed a picture of a woman with black hair and golden eyes. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

Junior regarded the image from his restrained position. "I've never seen her before, I swear!" His arm was one small tug away from being broken.

The man put a little more pressure onto juniors arm just a little more. "Is that so…"

Junior was sweating now. "I swear I don't know."

Around the two, Junior's henchman had noticed the commotion and started to close in on the white cloaked stranger.

"Looks like we have an audience. This is probably really embarrassing for you isn't it?" The teen quipped.

Junior groaned from his restrained position. "Listen kid, you want to make it out of this club alive I suggest you let me go, now." He hissed

He released Junior's arm from his grip and allowed for the night club owner to pop his arm back into place. "You'll pay for that." Junior threatened. He started to walk away from the bar towards the dance floor, taking his red glasses out from his vest pocket and putting them on.

The teen briskly walked after him, trying to catch up with the night club owner.

"Oh, come on junior. Maybe I was being a little too pushy?" he noticed the increasing tension coming from the thugs around him. "I'm sorry, why don't we start over?" he held his hand out in invitation.

Junior glared at the offending appendage and moved to smack the hand away….

Only for the man to clasp his arm, flare his aura and throw junior over his shoulder, straight through one of the glass support columns in the club. Junior flew through the air for another few feet, until finally landing on his rear, clear across the room. _I see crescent moons._ Until a glass bottle fell on top of his head breaking him out of his stupor.

All of the club patrons started to run out through the exits as the blond haired man regarded the thugs that now surrounded him. With a smirk he unsheathed his dagger from his waist and held it in his right hand while he extended his left arm and moved his fingers his in a taunting manner.

The thugs closed in, but before they could lay a hand on the blond he snapped his left finger. An explosion of light from his coat blinded everyone in the club, giving the man a tactical advantage. Shifting large amounts of aura into his feet the man zig-zagged through the club, knocking down scores of Junior's henchmen. In a furry of kicks, punches and swipes, he disarmed the majority of the goons. Kicking one into the air, he then grabbed the man's ankles and threw him towards the door.

At that moment, the blue and red tied guards walked in. "What's going on?"

"Look out!"

They turned to see their comrade flying towards them.

"Oh son of a-" The flying thug made contact, sending the blue tied thug back through the clubs doors. His red tied buddy however had successfully dodged the flying attack.

"Oh man, forget this. I need to get a bigger weapon!" he exclaimed.

Running towards the stereo table he ducked underneath of it and pulled out an assault rifle. Turing towards the blonde super soldier, he unleashed a hailstorm of gun fire.

The blonde reacted by pulling his sword from its sheath and expanding the sheath into a shield. Pumping aura into his feet the teen launched himself toward his target. Blocking the hail of bullets with his shield. Once in range he bashed the red tied guard in the head. Releasing his sword and shield, he took his chance to yank the machine gun out of the thug's hands.

The thug paled "No, wait, wait, wait, w-"

Holding the barrel like a baseball bat, he slammed the butt of the rifle straight into the man's groin. The guard keeled over onto the floor.

"Not my balls!" He cried.

The man took the time to shed his trench coat. As he had already used up all of his blinding dust on his last flash move. Under his coat was a yellow vest with handgun magazines strapped to it. After discharging a spent magazine from his dagger pistol he noticed the two women from before.

"Melanie who is this…guy?" The red dressed woman licked her lips seductively.

"I don't know Miltia…" her twin replied. "He is quite the looker though…"

The blond teen jumped from the stage and landed in front of the two women on the dance floor. He had his sword and shield ready to go.

Melanie stepped forward. "Hey handsome, why don't you stop playing with the boys and play with us girls." She winked.

Miltia joined her. "Yeah, we play nice. We'll even share."

The blond teen blushed and awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. "As much as that sounds nice girls, I will have to respectfully decline."

Miltia pouted. "What, you too good for us hot stuff?" she replied in a huff.

He readied his stance. "It's not that. I am currently a taken man and do not have a death wish."

 _She would literally kill me…_

Melanie sighed. "Aww well, guess we'll have to teach you a lesson then. What a waste."

The two girls lunged towards him. Dodging to his left, he barely missed Melanie's swiping kick that would have decapitated him. Righting his stance just in time, he successfully blocked Militias claw strike with his shield. He jumped back to put a little distance between the three of them, only to realize they had him surrounded. Melanie attempted another swiping kick and this time it forced him to give up some ground.

 _I have to take control of this fight._

Charging up his aura into his feet, he catapulted himself towards the two twins. Putting all of his strength behind his shield he bashed Melanie in the torso sending her flying across the dance floor, straight through a column of glass. With Melanie currently indisposed, he turned his focus towards Miltia.

While the slug fest was going on nearby, the blue tied thug was crawling across the dance floor.

"Oh Oum! Oh Oum! Oh Oum!" he finally reached his destination. Grasping the assault rifle the blond man had dropped. "Yes! A rifle! Thank Oum!" He prepared to fire before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his red tied comrade struggling to stay standing.

"Hey man, hate to bother you, but that's my rifle your holding." He said.

"What are you talking about? Just go grab a rifle! There is literally piles of rifles! Grab any one!" the blue tied thug exclaimed.

Before the red tied thug could respond a shrill voice cut him off.

"Heads up!"

Both thugs turned to see Miltia flying full speed toward them. The red tied thug quickly grabbed the wet floor cone next to them and attempted to use it like a shield.

"Protect me cone!"

Miltia collided with the two, breaking her fall, but sending the two into unconsciousness

The hunter sighed. "Looks like that's all of them…"

"Not quite punk!"

The teen shot his glance across the room to see Junior with a rocket launcher.

"You're going to pay for this!" He levelled the rocket launcher towards him and fired five rockets in a barrage. Raising his shield he was able to block them. But the force of the impact sent him flying backwards. He slid across the floor. Looking over his shield he noticed Junior preparing to fire another round.

"Fire in the hole!" Junior yelled as the launcher released a huge heat seeking missile towards him. Thinking fast, the teen sheathed his sword, into his shield, then channeled aura into his feet and sprinted in the opposite direction of the approaching projectile. It was locked onto his heat signature and he planned to use that to his advantage. Running up the wall he was able to execute a flawless three-sixty flip landing opposite of the missile. He then began charging towards Junior and the twins the missile still hot on his heels.

Junior was dumbstruck.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! RUN!"

The two twins were so dazed, from the fight earlier that they ran right into each other, smacking their heads together and falling on their behinds. As the young teen ran towards him, Junior shifted his rocket launcher back into its club form. The teen dodged the attack and slid between the legs of the towering club owner. Junior looked up just in time to see the large missile headed straight for him. He covered his groin preparing for the worst.

"Oh Oum not my-"

The missile passed between his legs. Junior breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Oum."

He turned to see the teen running towards the bar. The missile hot on his tail.

"Nowhere to run punk!"

The teen turned towards the missile, deploying his semblance a light wave of aura exploded outward creating a dome structure surrounding the boy. The missile ricocheted off the dome and whizzed toward the bar.

Junior then realized his mistake.

"RU-" The missile struck the bar. The massive payload, along with the alcohol and dust rounds stored in the next room, combined to create an enormous explosion. A shock wave of energy flew outward, knocking Junior and the twins through the upper window and out of the club. The twins landed on the pavement, while Junior flew over into the lot across the street, landing a split on a parking block. His voice became very high pitched, as pain consumed his entire body.

"Why couldn't he have just killed me?" Junior croaked, as he slowly slid off the concrete block and onto the pavement.

Inside the club, the teen brushed off the dust and soot that had accumulated onto his outfit.

 _Well, that could have gone better…_

He slowly walked out of the club into the cool night air. Behind him, the sign for 'Junior's Club' collapsed into a pile of wooden debris and ash. He heard the revving of an engine in the distance and prepared for the worst.

 _How many of these guys are there…_

Instead of more thugs, a single yellow motorcycle skidded to a halt next to his car. There were two occupants on the motorcycle. The younger passenger dressed in a red and gold trimmed tunic got off the bike in a sluggish manner.

"Never again…" she groaned.

The young girl looked up, noticing him standing in the front of the destroyed club.

"Big Brother? We were looking all over for you!" she exclaimed, waiving her finger in an accusatory fashion.

He smiled. _Oh Rouge…_

The driver of the motorcycle removed her helmet to reveal long, flowing blond hair. "Looks like he was cracking some skulls." Yang noticed the unconscious forms of Melanie and Miltia on the ground.

"Guess I should start calling you lady killer aye Jauney boy?" She teased. Rouge sighed at Yang's attempt at humor.

Jaune chuckled and removed his visor. "Sure Sunshine, whatever you say."

* * *

Copper

* * *

 _She was useless._

 _To her sisters…to her brother…_

 _She was always the weak one…_

They had all suffered and had become stronger for it. Yet, she still felt inadequate. It's not fair. Her entire life had been ripped away from her and she could do nothing.

 _If only I had never been born…_

The young girl trudged toward a white mausoleum, stopping in front of it to regard the crescent moon image carved into the rock. White cherry blossoms fluttered around her figure, as her orange colored cloak whipped with the direction of the wind.

 _They took everything from me…_

 _I have nothing left…_

 _I will make them pay…all of them_ …

She turned and walked away, with this solemn oath in her heart, leaving the tranquil clearing.

Only to be stopped by her brother, standing in front of her.

"Amber, you are not alone. We are with you..."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Reviews and comments are always appreciated! This story will take liberties with the lore, but will also attempt to follow the plot of RWBY with changes. Larger summary of the plot is available on my profile page!**


	2. Rouge Arc

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and was created by Monty Oum. Written by Monty Oum, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross. Please Support the official release.**

* * *

 _4 years later..._

* * *

 _I am so lost…_

Rouge Arc, the youngest of her seven siblings, had no idea where she was. It had been exactly four years since the night of her parent's death at the Arc manor, and in that time she had never once been allowed to step outside the grounds of Beacon academy since coming there to live and train in secret. However, living inside a school for the majority of your teenage life does not help much when attempting to navigate the streets of downtown Vale.

 _Okay…what was the name of that store again? From Dust Till Dawn?_

She had not seen her sister Amber all day, although that was normal, considering she usually wanted to be alone. On this day especially. Jaune and Joan at least had the courtesy to hang out with her during the day, but usually by the evening they were less than enthusiastic about spending time together, and both retreated to their rooms. Rouge, suffering from massive boredom, decided it would be a great idea to sneak out of the school and stowaway on one of the bullheads that had arrived to deliver supplies to the school. The bullhead was a better option for her escape, due to the ride being less abrasive on her motion sickness, unlike the airship. If she could not spend time with her siblings and aunt Glynda, who was busy with preparations for incoming students, she would find her own entertainment. Rouge looked down at the map of Vale on her scroll, looking once again for the correct directions to the dust dealer.

 _Alright, just two more blocks, then a left turn and I should be there…_

Walking through the last two intersections, she rounded the corner of a small restaurant to see her destination. The small, golden colored shop almost blended into the rest of the strip.

"Yes, I made it!" she cried.

Rouge started skipping towards the store, whistling a happy tune to herself as she opened the door to the shop and waltzed in, making sure to shut the door behind her.

When she turned around the first thing that caught her eye was the man behind the counter, dressed in a green shirt and red apron. He looked very old, with a balding head but he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Welcome to From Dust Till Dawn, were we only sell the finest quality of dust. How can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for some raw lightning dust crystals and some kits of 12-gauge dust rounds. Do you have any of those?" she asked.

The old man nodded. "Yeah I have the crystals here but the rounds are on the back wall, by the magazine rack." He turned and pointed to right. "You can find them right over there, second shelf down. When you find the ones you're looking for, come and get your crystals. I'll have them ready for you when you check out."

Rouge gave him a warm smile. "Thank you sir, oh just three lighting crystals please." Rouge took off in the direction the older man pointed too. When she made it to the end of the aisle she turned right.

 _Oh, looks like I am not the only one here._

By the magazine stand stood a young woman in a black and red gothic outfit, with a red cloak on her shoulders. She had her nose in a Schnee company weapons magazine, and what appeared to be head phones on her ears, totally closing her off from the outside world.

 _Well, better get my bullets…_

She walked towards the shelf containing the dust rounds that she needed.

 _Okay… four-ten, twenty… AHA! Twelve gauge slugs. Perfect._

She grabbed some boxes of the shotgun rounds.

 _Maybe I should get Amber some rounds for Thor? She goes through ammo pretty quickly with only a ten round magazine…Where would he keep his fifties… Oh! There they are!_

She reached up on her tip toes, to try and snag a box of the .50 caliber sniper rounds

"I said put your hands in the air, now!"

Rouge was knocked out of her concentration and looked to view the source of the commotion. On her right, a black suit and red tied thug, was standing over the girl she saw earlier. The girl's hood had been pulled back and she had removed her red headphones from her ears. She gave the thug a curious glance with her silver eyes.

"Are you robbing me?" she asked.

"Yes!" the thug exclaimed. Rouge noted the red sword the criminal held in his right hand.

"Ah…"

The thug attempted to reach for the metal case she was carrying. Only for the red cloaked girl to send him flying, compliments of an aura enhanced kick. The thug skidded across the floor of the shop sliding past the front desk, unconscious.

 _That had to hurt…_

Rouge noticed a second thug coming down the aisle towards them. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the mysterious girl. Rouge, reacting quickly, grasped the handle of her Dual sword Jakiro. Unsheathing the blade, she snapped the two segments in half. The now two blades mecha-shifted into akimbo, twelve gauge shotguns. Pumping both levers she chambered a dust round into each barrel and let loose on the thug.

The force of the blow sent the thug through the air and out the front window of the shop. Letting out a relieved sigh Rouge turned to her left to see if the girl was alright, to see only a trail of rose petals where the gothic attired teen once stood.

 _Where did she go?_

Hearing a commotion towards the front of the store, she looked to see the mysterious girl from before standing in the middle of the street with a large red scythe. A man in a white trench coat and bowler looked at the girl and then shifted his gaze down the aisle at Rouge. He glared at her.

"Okay…get them." Signaling to his goons, they split into two groups, one of which started to come towards Rouge. Two sword armed thugs lunged forward to attack. Pumping the levers on her shotguns, Rouge chambered two new dust rounds. Back flipping out of range of the two sword swipes, she planted her feet on the wall behind her and unloaded both shotguns into the wall and held on tight.

The recoil sent her flying forward. With her targets in sight, she shifted her shotguns back into their swords form and plowed both blade's handles simultaneously into the thug's necks. Knocking them out cold. Cartwheeling through the air, she was able to land perfectly out into the street, next to the other girl who had just dispatched the last of her group of attackers.

The man in the bowler hat starred down at his last defeated henchman and sighed. "You were worth every cent, truly you were."

He took his cigar from his lips, dropped it to the pavement and crushed the lit tip it with his cane. "Well red and…red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around," He lifted his cane gun and took aim at them both "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The cane ejected a large caliber dust round that whistled as it approached them. Reacting instantly, Rouge jumped in front of the other girl and crossed her swords in a defensive stance. The round made contact with her twin blades, and an explosion enveloped the two girls. Rouge struggled to hold back the force of the blow and in the end was successful. Looking back toward the shop both girls noticed the absence of the white clad criminal.

"There he is!"

Rouge turned to see the other girl pointing to the alley across the street, where the bowler hat man was climbing up the side of the building on a ladder. At that moment the old man came out from his shop to see what had happened. The mysterious girl shifted her gaze to him.

"Are you alright if we go after him?" she asked.

"U-huh." He nodded. She then turned to Rouge as they each shared a knowing look.

 _Alright let's go…_

They vaulted up to the top of the apartment building, just in time to see the crook running to the opposite side of the roof. "Hey!" he stopped in his tracks. It looked as if he had no alternative route for escape, as the nearest building was too far for him to make in a jump.

 _We got him now._

Police sirens could be heard wailing in the distance. They only had to hold out for a few more minutes.

 _Wait, what's that sound?_

The breeze on the roof turned into a harsh wind that descended upon the two girls. Dust and debris whipped through the air and Rouge covered her face with her sleeve in an attempt to see through the hazy cloud.

Behind the man, a bullhead emerged from below the roof line. The screeching of the twin engines cut out the noise from the police sirens and the surrounding city streets. A large searchlight flicked on, and was pointed directly towards their position, blinding the two girls even more.

The crook leaped toward the bullhead and landed safely onto the door pad, entering the cabin compartment he turned around to view the two girls once again.

"End of the line girls!" his left arm moved towards them and a small, shiny object glittered as it cut through the path of the searchlight. A small 'tink' sound could be heard as the object collided with the roof and rolled in front of the two girl's feet. Rouge's eyes widened. It was a raw, uncut fire crystal. She looked up in time to see the man aim his cane gun toward the crystal and fired. Rouge shut her eyes in preparation for the explosion to come.

A loud bang was heard, as the round made contact with the crystal. Wind whipped through Rouge's hair and smoke filled her nostrils but she was relatively fine.

 _Wait what happened?_

Rouge opened her eyes and paled. There, standing in front of the two girls, was Glynda Goodwitch. The blond huntress flicked her riding crop unleashing a torrent of purple beams, which struck the sides of the Bullhead. The wings dipped as the onslaught of whips forced the vehicle downward. Rouge could see the white clad criminal stumble about the bullhead's cabin attempting to hold on to anything to help stabilize himself.

Glynda then let lose a beam of light from her riding crop that expanded into a shining, purple glyph over the bullhead. The glyph dissipated into a black cloud, which rained down ice shards onto the listing bullhead, tearing through the metal shielding.

 _Looks like we got them._

Rouge smirked. Only to be knocked out of her joyful moment when a ray of embers shot towards Miss Goodwitch. Her eyes widened in fear and she froze. Seeing the red flame, getting closer to her aunt, was sending her thoughts back in time four years ago to that fateful night.

She struggled to find her voice in the moment.

"Auntie Glynda, Look out!" Rouge cried.

Regaining her focus, Glynda deployed a shield that blocked the fire bolt dispelling the energy. A red glyph appeared beneath her and she dodged out of the way just in time for a pillar of flame to erupt making Rouge flinch in fear.

 _Okay, just breathe…breathe its okay._

Rouge's thoughts were going a mile a minute as she attempted to regain her composure in the middle of the present conflict. She started thinking about her brother and sisters. How they had been there for her after the fire.

 _Damn it, I need to focus!_

Suddenly, Rouge felt herself fly forward, as intense heat and flames licked the back of her legs. Glynda had used her semblance to move them out of the way of a large pillar of flame, which would have roasted them alive, if not for her aunt's quick reflexes and skill at using her semblance. Rouge looked up in time to see the bullhead cabin doors close, and the twin engines roared as the VTOL lifted off into the night sky. Rouge gave an exhausted sigh.

 _It's finally over…oh wait…_

Rouge's head slowly looked over to see a very unhappy Glynda. Her eyes boring holes into her skull with an extremely disappointed look. _Oum strike me down now…_

"You're a huntress!" the gothic clad teen exclaimed. She had a starry eyed look, as if she had just met Oum himself. "Can I have your autograph?!"

 _Who is this girl…?_

* * *

Rouge starred downward, finding the floor of the police station a much more inviting sight than her aunt Glynda's face.

"I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." Her aunt continued to pace back and forth. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" the girl next to Rouge replied in an accusatory manor.

Glynda regarded the gothic girl with a cold stair. "Miss Rose If it were up to me, you would be sent home…" she inhaled and then turned the rest of her body. "With a pat on the back." A short pause. "And a slap on the wrist!" to emphasize her point, Glynda smacked the front part of the desk where the girl's hands rested. The young woman jerked them back to a safe distance, her voice gave a squeak in surprise.

Glynda shifted her eyes to Rouge. "And you Rouge. How could you just run away like that? Especially today of all days. Your brother was a nervous wreck when he realized you had disappeared."

Rouge felt a wave of guilt hit her. The fact that her brother was the one to find out she had left and told Glynda, meant that he was probably up right now in the middle of the night, scared out of his wits for her safety. She loved her brother very much and would never want him to be in pain because of her actions. She realized she had been very selfish in coming out to the city tonight, especially on the anniversary of her parents death.

"I'm sorry Glynda." she replied, trying to keep herself composed. "I didn't mean to worry you all."

Her aunt merely sighed and turned around. "We will talk about this later." She looked over her shoulder and regarded the both of them warily. "I will be back for you in a few minutes. Stay here and do not get into any trouble." Her aunt walked to the door and left the two girls alone inside the interrogation room. The heavy silence of the room was broken a few seconds later.

"Hi my name is Ruby what's yours?"

Rouge looked up to see the girl staring at her from across the small table. Her large silver eyes innocent, yet inquisitive. Rouge cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh, my name is Rouge." She replied lamely. Ruby smiled brightly.

"What a nice name, I like your sword, or is it swords? The way you were able to shift them into guns and then back to swords was so cool. You blocked that shot from the criminal guy too. And the way you were all like HA-Huh-Yah!" Ruby was out of her seat now leaning closer, and closer across the table. Her hands were flat and mimicked, what Rouge assumed, were her sword strikes in the fight earlier. "And you're related to that lady? She's not very nice but what she did with those beams of light was, so, cool!" they were face-to-face now and Rouge was feeling just a little overwhelmed.

"Uh, yeah cool…" _Note to self, keep this girl away from sugar…_

Realization seemed to dawn on Ruby's face as she noticed how uncomfortable Rouge looked.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She retreated back to her seat. "I just get a little excited when I see weapons. I guess you could say I am a geek about that sort of thing." She laughed nervously twiddling her fingers nervously. "I probably made you feel uncomfortable." The girl now had a glum look on her face that made Rouge feel a little guilty.

"No, it's okay. I just am not used to people who aren't my siblings. This is actually the first time meeting someone my own age." She explained quickly, trying to cheer Ruby up.

"Wow, really? You don't have any friends?" that seemed to make Ruby more upset.

 _Oh crap, what should I say? What would Jaune do in a situation like this…?_ She composed herself.

"Yeah but it's okay. My brother says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet! Would you like to be my friend stranger?" Rouge held out her hand in invitation to the gothic clad teen. Ruby looked at her curiously.

"You want to be my friend? Really?"

Rouge shrugged and put on a big smile. "Hey girls got to start somewhere right? So how about it?"

Ruby shot her hands forward and clasped Rouge's outstretched hand. "Oh yes! We will be friends! Best friends!" she shook Rouges hand furiously. Rouge smiled.

 _Well I guess this day has not been all bad… Cannot wait to tell Jaune about my new friend…_

Suddenly, the door to the interrogation chamber opened, revealing Miss Goodwitch and Mr. Ozpin.

 _Oh…right…_

* * *

Rouge sat waiting outside the door to the interrogation room, tapping her fingers on her knee. Out of all the people to come down to the police station, she should have figured it would be Ozpin. The man had allowed them to live within the walls of Beacon for four years, and in that time he provided guidance and comfort over the years. The man was technically her legal guardian until she turned twenty-one and graduated from Beacon.

Rouge yawned and looked at the clock above the counter, where the night-shift officer sat pouring over paperwork. It was already very early in the morning and she had been up for more than twenty four hours without sleep at this point.

 _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a bit…_

* * *

 _"_ _Mommy?"_

 _"_ _Rouge honey, it's okay I'm right here."_

 _"_ _Mommy I'm scared!"_

 _"_ _Rouge just stay here with Jaune don't leave. I'll be back soon."_

 _"_ _No! Mommy no!"_

 _Flames engulfed her vision._

 _Rouge…Rouge…Rouge!_

* * *

"Huh?" Rouge lifted her head to see Ozpin and Glynda standing before her. Ozpin did not look the least bit happy. Considering the fact that she had snuck out in the middle of the night though and was partly responsible for destroying both public and private property, she couldn't really blame him. Rouge righted her hunched posture.

"Hey Ozpin… how are you?" she gave him her best smile, hoping he would take pity on a doomed soul such as herself. Ozpin gave an exhausted sigh.

"Rouge, what you did tonight was very reckless…"

Her smile faltered. "I know sir…"

"And yet you still did it anyway. You decided to disobey the rules and put yourself in danger. Not only that, you have caused your siblings and ourselves a lot of distress." His face did not betray any support for her in her current situation.

"I'm sorry Ozpin, Glynda. I did not mean to worry you, or cause any trouble. I- I just wanted to get out of Beacon and visit the city." The remorse was thick in her voice as she gave her reply. But that was only half of the reason for her act of rebellion. Today Jaune and Joan would start their education at Beacon. Even though she would join them in two years, she would be alone for the first time in her life. Sure she would have Amber for another year, but she was scared of being alone. All of her siblings left after leaving Beacon and she had not seen Violet and her other sisters in almost two years. Would her family forget about her? She felt a hand rest on crown of her head.

"Rouge, believe me, I understand what you are saying. You and you siblings have never had the luxury of a normal child hood." Ozpin patted her head. "You have been denied the simple pleasures. Freedom, independence and friendship are things you could never have, due to events that you had no control over."

Rouge didn't really know how to respond to that. At this point she just wanted the floor to swallow her up.

"That is why, I have decided to allow you and Amber to attend Beacon with Your brother and sister this year."

That got her attention. Rouge looked back up into Ozpin's face, to see a warm smile.

"For real?" she was absolutely stunned. If this was Ozpin's idea of a punishment, she was seriously contemplating the man's mental health.

"Yes, I believe you are both ready to handle yourselves with Jaune and Joan. I have faith that you will be able to become great huntresses. I have already informed Amber of this decision. She was just as surprised as you are now."

Rouge couldn't believe it. She had wanted to be a huntress since she was small. Her oldest sister, Violet, used to tell her all about Signal and later Beacon academy, when she was younger. Since then, she had promised to become a huntress along with her older siblings. She was to attend in two years, but being able to attend now, with Jaune and Joan, would be the best.

"In fact, it would be nice if you could make friends while you are there as well. But I guess you already got a head start with Miss Rose." He said.

Rouge did not think she could handle anymore of Ozpins surprises. "Are you saying that Ruby got accepted in to Beacon as well? We'll be classmates?" she could barely restrain her excitement at this point. She would not have to lose her only friend.

Ozpin nodded in confirmation.

Rouge shot to her feet and tackled the headmaster into a huge hug. "Oh Ozpin, Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best day ever!" she exclaimed.

Ozpin merely patted Rouge's head attempting to calm her down. "Yes, tomorrow you, Amber Jaune and Joan will begin your education." His smile turned into a light smirk. "But do not assume that this is your punishment. You still ran away from home and caused us serious concerns for your safety young lady." He turned to Miss Goodwitch. "What do you think we should do Glynda? What sort of punishment would you deem acceptable?

Rouge's excited smile went to a small frown at hearing of possible punishment but with Ozpin handing her fate over to Aunt Glynda… _I'm in trouble…_ Rouge gulped.

Glynda smirked and Rouge noted her eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

"Oh, I don't. Maybe she could serve a few detentions with Professor Port? She said.

 _Evenings with Professor Port?! I'll die of boredom!_ She loved him, but his stories were so not fun to listen to.

"Or maybe we could have her clean the memorial of heroes in front of the school?" she added.

 _That would take forever!_ Rouge did not like where their discussion was headed.

"Actually Miss Goodwitch I have a better idea." Ozpin interjected. "How about instead of taking her with us on the bullhead back to Beacon, Rouge can instead ride up to the school on the airship with her new friend?"

"An excellent suggestion sir! I think that is a splendid idea." Glynda had a knowing smirk on her face.

 _No…Oh Oum no…_

* * *

Yang Xiao Long could not be happier. She was finally going to be attending Beacon Academy and her little sister was going with her. She currently had Ruby in a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" her embrace tightened a little bit more

"Please stop." Ruby groaned. Her voice divulging her displeasure at the embarrassing and uncomfortable display of her older sister's affection. Yang retreated from her hug.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Really she was. Her baby sister took on a wanted criminal and his goons. Sure she had a little help but still it was worthy of praise.

Ruby sighed. "Really, sis it was nothing…"

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" She shifted her posture and gestured to the other people on the airship. "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's Knees!" she exclaimed. They were starting to get a little bit of attention.

"Look, I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees, like Rouge!" Ruby pointed to the strange red headed girl that had accompanied them from the police station, who was currently vomiting into the nearest trash can bin. Something about motion sickness, Yang didn't really know.

"What's with you aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything." She said gloomily her silver eyes directed to the floor.

Yang moved to her side and wrapped her in a one armed hug. "But you are special. And besides you're not the only one who is the odd ball out of the class." Yang directed Ruby's attention towards her new friend. "Vomit girl is in the same position as you. If anyone understands how you're feeling, it's got to be her."

Ruby sighed once again. "Okay, I guess your right, but sis."

"Yeah Rubes?"

"Please try not to embarrass me in front of everyone okay? And please stop calling Rouge vomit girl."

Yang looked insulted. "Hey she puked on my shoes, girls gonna have to deal with the name."

* * *

Rouge retched once again, holding onto the rim of the trash can for dear life.

 _Stupid airship…stupid motion sickness… I didn't even eat anything this morning, what could possibly be there to throw up!_

Taking out a handkerchief, with her family crest on it, she wiped her face clean with some water from the fountain by the trash can. Feeling presentable and less nauseous she reunited with Ruby and her sister.

"Hey Rouge! All better now?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just my motion sickness acting up. Now that I have got it all out I should be okay." Rouge turned her attention to the other individual with them. "And sorry Yang for getting puke on your shoe." Rouge performed a light bow to the blond.

Yang just shrugged with her free arm. "It's alright Vomit girl! Let's just say you owe me a favor."

 _Vomit girl? Oh man. Not even at Beacon yet and I make a bad impression. Way to go Rouge._

"Hey! I'll have you know that-"

At that moment, the holo-vision that had been running the morning segment of the Vale News Network was interrupted by a holo-image of her Miss Goodwitch.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."_**

"That's your Aunt isn't it?" Rouge turned to see Ruby addressing her.

"Yeah, she is the Combat teacher at Beacon. She'll be teaching us about fighting and ways to work as a team effectively."

"Is she from your father or your mother's side?" Yang jumped in to their discussion.

Rouge shifted uncomfortably. "Well she is actually not related by blood. She was a friend of my mother. They knew each other from school, and worked together as partners on missions."

"Oh, that is cool! So your mother is a huntress?"

Rouge's expression turned grim. "My mother was a huntress. She died four years ago, my dad as well."

Yang's smile dropped to a frown. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-"

Rouge shook her head. "No its okay. I have gotten over it." The silence was thick between them all. Ruby tried to get their attention off of what had just happened. Looking out the window of the airship she motioned to them both.

"Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" The girls moved to the viewing port. "I guess home isn't too far away after all?"

Yang grinned. "Beacon's our home, now."

 _Heh, you have no idea…_

A shift of the airships cabin brought Rouge back from her thoughts. As her mind caught up to her body, she felt a familiar pressure in her stomach.

 _Oh no…_

And with that, Rouge threw up on Yang's shoes once again.

* * *

 **AN: First I want to thank my reviewers and everyone who Favorited the story this far. I did not expect to get as many people viewing this story as I did.**

 **Also an important note on the RWJA trailers. Jaune's and Rouge's were actually a one-shot I wrote a while ago that never got published. It would have ended up being this story but I never got around to it till now. While Winster's trailer (One of our OC's) is a character I actually created for an original short story in English class. He will show up next chapter. The trailers are not cannon to this story, I just added them as a little teaser for whats to come. Jaune didn't go ham on Junior yet. Will he possibly later in the story? certainly! But he hasn't yet. Winster's scene may come back later as well.**

 **Also I know I used a lot of dialogue from the show for this chapter. I hate doing that, but it was necessary to flesh out the conversations. Next chapter there will be more character interactions and we will get to see Jaune (finally)! Can't wait. Also I want to limit OC's but they are necessary for the plot in the beginning, especially since we haven't actually met any of Jaune's sisters yet (We probably never will either).**

 **And last, but not least I hope everyone had a safe and happy thanksgiving here in the states. For my Overseas reviewers I would like to wish you all a happy end to the fall Season as we approach winter (Or spring to summer, for those in the southern latitudes.) I will probably update sometime before Christmas. Got a lot going on right now.**

 **AND NOW CHARACTER DESCRIPTION FOR ROUGE!**

 **Height: 4 foot 11 inches**

 **Body type: (lets say underdeveloped...) like Ruby.**

 **Hair color and style: short spiky red hair**

 **Eye color: red**

 **Weapon: Dual broad swords**

 **Battle Outfit: Red tunic with gold lining and baggy red pants (Allow for more fluid movement)**

 **Notes - Will be basing a lot of her moves on Zuko from ATLA. H** ** **is season three outfit is what Rouge's outfit is based on.** His weapon of choice was the dual swords as well. Jakiro (The name of Rouge's weapon) may seem familiar to all the DOTA fans out there. *wink wink nudge nudge* **

**Any way please review and send me your thoughts. What do you think will happen next? What will Jaune be like?**


End file.
